The Goddaughter
by CrazyisConstructive
Summary: When a mob boss's daughter moves to Gotham city, a target is painted on her back. Moving to get away from her father and his lifestyle, what happens when a certain Clown Prince of Crime takes an interest in her? Follow Venezia Tesoro as she tries to escape her father's demons as well as her own that threaten to reveal who she really is. Joker/OC pairing. Rated M for Mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

_Clowns. That's all she saw were clowns. To say she was scared of them, would be an understatement. They were the root of all evil and yet, so_ _ **happy**_ _all the time. How could they find so much joy from that sorry excuse for a life. She was running, at full force, not even attempting to look back like in the horror movies she watched so much. Maybe that's where her fear ebbed from. All the horror movies with clowns in them. Not everyone is scared of heights, or water or even fire. No, her fear were clowns. If she were to die in a fire, she would be fine. Water, fine. Drop a hundred feet from a building, fine. But if she were to die from, say, 'Pennywise' from IT, then she would truly be in hell. The dream suddenly shifted, she was no longer running, but standing at what looked to be the landing of a construction or factory. Thick green chemicals swirled in a large tub just below from where she stood and a man in what looked to be, a bat suit was beating up some poor fellow. The man tried as hard as he could, but the bat person overpowered him. It was only then did she realize that she screamed for the man as he fell into green swirl of his demise. Her vision swam and she was suddenly in an abandoned warehouse, tied to a chair. Someone was approaching and from the sound of the boots clicking on the floor, it was a man, at least 180. She looked past him to a sign that said 'Happy go lucky cigarettes, they're the finest in the city!' So she was in an abandoned cigarette warehouse, and someone was coming. A laugh echoed through the walls, she cringed at the noise, it was so overwhelming she thought she just might pass out. The figure stepped into the light, a deep, red gash lighting along his smile. He had two of them. He looked like he was smiling all the time. The figure approached her and kneeled so his face was mere inches from hers. He looked her over, a smile gracing his yellow teeth before her eyes widened. "Why aren't you afraid?" He asked, his grin only widening when she said. "I don't know…" The figure turned and she looked away from him. Not wanting to see her captor any longer. A sense of familiarity shot through her. Did she know him? No. He suddenly whipped around, a knife in his gloved hand and grinned at her, a malicious, vulturous look before he pressed it to her throat. "I'm gonna make you-ah just like me."_

 **December 21** **st** **, 2015**

Venezia Tesoro shot up from her bed and gasped, putting a hand towards her throat. The dream felt so real. So fucking real that she could still feel the cold blade bite against the skin of her throat and his hot breath on her throat. Why of all things did she have to dream of some demented clown boy? Zia pulled the covers back, her body aching from the dream and her leg numb from sleeping on it the wrong way, again. Today was moving day! Everything she had was already packed up, save from a few outfits she had left out just in case. The movers were going to come in about an hour. She was moving from her little down in Illinois to Gotham city, where she had received a job offer with the 'Gotham General Hospital'. It came with full benefits and she would be working as head surgeon in about a week. Not to mention the pay was not that bad. She would be seeing six figure numbers by the end of next year, and that excited her beyond all relief. Being only 24, head surgeon was a name she was proud to live up to. Back home, she had excelled at everything, including cutting open people and saving their lives. She hadn't lost a patient yet, and the chief of medicine at her old job had congratulated her on having one of the steadiest pair of hands her had ever seen.

Quickly washing up, she threw on yoga pants and a tank top with a built in bra so she didn't have to put one on. It was almost unbearable as of this point because of the cold. The snow had peaked her nipple so hard it was painful to even wear a bra. Pulling on her boots, she gazed around her apartment and sighed, this would be the last time she saw it. Everything was packed and in the truck. The movers had took her bed while she was in the shower. She pulled her long, curly hair into an unruly ponytail and pulled on her new jacket. From what the weather reports on her phone said, it was 30 degrees warmer over there and that just made her even more happy. She loved her hometown, but it was too cold, and she would miss it, but she had a more important job over there.

Grabbing her keys, she grabbed the 'Monster' out of her fridge and the apple she saved for this morning and then headed out to her car. Her car was such a beauty. An original 1967 Camaro with enough power behind the engine to out run the cops in a heartbeat. Being the daughter of a jailed mob boss made her kind of a target. Either the police wanted her to give up her mother, or the other mobs saw it as a way to get back at him. Well Zia was not one to take shit lying down, she she avoided people, went to school and became a surgeon. Her hands had blood on them, sure. But she left that all behind when she became a surgeon. That part of her life was over and now she was starting new in another state. Good riddance. She started her beauty, revving the engine a couple of times before speeding off. This would be a good thing for her. So she thought. She turned on the radio, singing along to one of her favorite songs and passed her hometown without a second glance. The music blared as she sped down the highway, a 6 hour drive. She finally pulled in to the city limits around 2 p.m. and the song that came on next, described her father and everything in her life that she left behind.

 _I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died, we'd be together  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try_

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are never ever...  
Ever...

Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me

If I fall  
If I fall (down)

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna...

 _ **So, I would like to mention that this was just a experiment. If I get enough reads through traffic, I will post another chapter very soon. I do not own any characters except Venezia. All rights belong to the DC Universe.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Gotham was… To say the least, disturbing. Zia was starting to wonder how they were going pay her the amount in full every two weeks. Maybe they had some unknown resource that was a secret from the normal people, but other than that, Gotham looked pretty beat up. A warehouse was on fire in the background, as well as cops flinging their tape everywhere in attempt to keep the Gothamites away from the danger. Unknown to Zia was the fact that almost every single incident that she saw while driving down to her new apartment was The Joker's doing. The same 'Clown' she saw in her dream.

Zia parked her beloved car in the parking garage and allowed the moving truck into her second space that she got as a bonus from the apartment complex. She inhaled deeply, her nose twitching, as she smelled the ash and garbage from the fire in the warehouse. What a lovely way to spend her first day here. Aside from the obvious reasons, Zia felt as if she could care to enjoy this place. It seemed nice, and quiet, and although she would miss home, she would not miss her father and his… adventures. Maybe, just maybe would she allow herself to get comfortable here. No one knew her father here, and no one knew her. It was the perfect opportunity to come her way, and maybe, just maybe Zia would find someone who peaked her interest and didn't judge her for her past crimes. She had no idea that someone was closer than she thought.

The movers had moved everything in her apartment. From her bed, to her dining room table, and onwards until every last thing was unloaded from the truck. She paid the 150 each and let them be on their way, then threw herself down in her new living room. She hadn't even seen the place yet and she knew it was just going to get on her nerves. The walls were too clean, the rooms too white and creamy. She yearned for something more… homey. But of course, she would not receive it. She had to move into this because it was one of the 2 apartments that were in her range and fit her taste just a little bit. She would have to make this place her own because she planned on staying here for a long time, at least until she got married and had children, but that was not in the near future. Not at all.

Sighing, she began to unpack her boxes. By the time it was around seven, she had finished unpacking everything and had put everything into place, right where she wanted it. She made her bed, and then decided that she needed new scrubs for her new job. They would have to be green, maybe a light blue, but she was free to go about with the details since she was the head surgeon. Grabbing her purse, she made sure she had her ID and her wallet, and then grabbed her new keys to her apartment, only to put them on her key ring.

As she started her car, she grinned, it was still running like a champ, even after that long drive. She would have to check the oil soon, seeing as she was pretty sure she had burned almost all of it on the way here. Pulling out of the parking garage, she noticed that the streets were near empty and the sun had barely gone down. Maybe there was a curfew and she didn't know it? No, they would have told her that there was one. So, she made her way to the nearest store and ran in, making sure her baby was locked properly.

Browsing the scrubs, she smiled as she found a pair of light green with small purple butterflies on it. They were her favorite colors and they just screamed 'buy me' at her. Naturally, she just put them in her basket and made her way to the next aisle, which held a pair of purple scrubs with small green lollipops on them. "This pair would be perfect for when I'm working with a child," she said to herself.

"Yes, they would be, ma'm." She heard a voice say, she nearly jumped out of her skin, instead, flinging the scrubs in the air, before a pasty white hand caught them. She turned around, her hand over her heart and started laughing. He only gazed at her, amused.

"Sorry, you scared me. Didn't think anyone was behind me." She smiled as she took the scrubs back from him and shook her head. "Thanks." She said, before she turned around to go look at the pair next to the ones she just took.

"Why the green and purple?" He asked, lowly. He smiled at her, and for a second she saw a Glasgow smile, meaning, he had scars that made him smile. All. The. Time. She didn't betray that she saw the scars. Instead, she grinned and put the third pair in her basket.

"They're my favorite colors." She said and shugged, then stuck her hand out to shake his. "My name is Zia." Her eyed her hand before raising his. She thought he was just going to shake it, but when he lifted it up to his lips and kissed it softly, Zia held her breath.

"The name's Jack." He said, grinning as he sauntered off. She was sure her heart had stopped beating for a good while, but it was all in her head. She brought her pairs of scrubs to the counter and paid in a daze. Throwing her bag into her car, she started it and drove home, a smile on her face. Maybe Gotham wasn't going to be so bad after all. Her first social interaction in Gotham ended with her a blush and a heavy heart.

She grinned as she got out of her car, and headed into her apartment. She had stopped at some fast food restaurant and got a burger and fries. She really didn't care that it would give her a heart attack. As far she was concerned, her body weight was just fine. She liked a little meat on her bones. She could still wear a bikini and look hot in it. This was her perfect size, and she adored it.

She finished her burger and little fries and then took a shower. She was to start work the next day and didn't want to show up looking like a mess on her first day. After she had finished her nightly routine, her eyes started to droop. Crawling into her bed, she smiled and set her alarm for 3 hours before she had to go to work. That was her safety net just in case she didn't wake up on time. Her eyes closed and she slowly slipped into a fitful sleep.

 _ **So, I have some really good ideas for this story and will try to update again. R and R! Your feedback is greatly appreciated. And remember,**_

 _ **~CrazyisConstructive.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I should tell you guys that I am following somewhat of a plot in The Dark Knight with the hospital and everything, but then after that it's all comic. I wanted to warn you guys before I posted this chapter, the hospital will play in deeply to the plot. Don't worry.**_

Zia shot up from her bed when the annoying alarm started blaring a _VERY_ overplayed pop song: Dear Future Husband by the one and only Meaghan Trainer. Zia somewhat liked her, but her music was not in her limited taste of music. Climbing out of bed, she stretched and took her morning vitamins, before grabbing a coffee filter and putting it in her coffee maker. For Zia, Starbucks tasted like they just threw in whatever they wanted and claimed it as 'good.' Ha. They wouldn't know what good was if a truck full of her own coffee hit the CEO's going 90 miles an hour on a fucking sidewalk.

Grinding her favorite coffee beans into the filter, she hit start and watched the steam rise from the top before she proceeded to take another shower after fighting with her hair for nearly twenty minutes. As soon as she stepped out, the cold rushed her and she shivered in her towel before running to her bed and hiding under the covers for the residual warmth. When she was warmed up, she ran to her closet, pulling out the green scrubs with purple butterflies before grabbing a black thong and matching bra. The only thing that sucked about scrubs was the freaking panty lines. Ugh.

Her coffee was finished before she was out of her bedroom, making the house smell delicious and tantalizing. Zia inhaled deeply, her eyes popping open as she remembered she had a cinnamon roll in the fridge from yesterday. "Oh happy days!" She said out loud, her smile growing as she popped it in the microwave and watched the icing melt. She served herself a coffee, with two sugars and a cream before she pulled the roll out of the radiation tank.

Driving to work was worse than she thought. The traffic was horrendous because the warehouse was right next to the freeway and had collapsed on two full lanes. Thank god she had left an hour early. She would have been late by now. Checking her mirror, she sped through the gapes in traffic, arriving to her exit just before a 4 car pile up had happened where she was nearly 5 minutes ago. "These people don't know how to fucking drive!" She said, looking at her coffee that was teasing her.

She pulled into the spot marked 'reserved for HS' and turned off the car, using the extra 20 minutes she had to fix her neat bun and minimal makeup. She had used foundation to cover up the scar right below her eye as to not scare any of the young children. It was quite ghastly when seen up close without the makeup.

Pulling herself out of her car with her makeup and hair perfect, she grabbed her bag and her coffee and made her way in to the front desk to sign in. She was on call for a twelve hour shift and it was going to be an exciting day, little did she know it was going to be very exciting. Her first patient was an 8 month pregnant mother who was in a car accident. She wasn't going to make it, but the baby was still holding on, for now. After successfully removing the child, the mother had passed, giving Zia hope that she had held on to that thin thread of life to make sure her child made it. Unfortunately, the car accident had stopped necessary nutrients from going to the child, so the baby girl had to be put on a drip in order to make sure it remained healthy. The doctors had yet to identify the mother, so for now they were calling her 'Miracle' because of her hold on surviving.

Zia had just lain down in one of the break rooms after her eight-hour shift when she was paged. Sighing softly, she got up and fixed her hair, which was now in a ponytail before making her way to ICU. A man had just received heavy burns to his face from some sort of chemical. Zia smiled at the Chief of Medicine as she walked into the room she was told to go into. A man with a severely burned face was asleep in the bed. Almost 50 percent of the skin on his face was removed, and showed all the grotesque gore underneath.

She grabbed his chart and read. 'Name: Harvey Dent. Age: 33 Occupations: District Attorney. _Severe burns from chemical exposure resulted in 46% of tissue and skin removal. Extreme caution advised, very temperamental and emotional, showing lack of understanding and somewhat amnesia. Consult Head Surgeon Tesoro for basic instructions on care. Do not remove bandages until surgery. Heed warning for sudden changes in mood. Very Violent.'_ Zia put his chart back and looked at the patient in front of her. "What kind of chemical exposure?" She asked the C.O.M. and frowned when he said, "We're not sure. We think it may have been acidic, but he shows no sign of the chemical poisoning his blood." Zia shook her head. "I need to remove the bandages, get me a new pair please." Snapping on a pair of gloves, she removed the bandages, the puss and smell of an infection becoming prominent. "Have you cleaned his injuries at ALL? He is infected! Get me whoever is in charge of him!" She shouted, grabbing antiseptic and washing the raw layers before more of the infection can set. "Get me a drip, stat!" She shouted at a nearby nurse. After it was clean and he was set on a drip of penicillin, Zia looked at his burns, frowning deeply. Inhaling deeply, she looked at his hair and other skin, he was obviously washed before he was placed inside of his gown, but the way his skin remained a gray colored concerned her.

"This wasn't just chemical, Chief. Around the legions of where the muscle ends and the tissue from the chemicalized part starts, there are signs of burning with extreme heat. I would say around 900 degrees. Enough to warp a light bulb." She frowned at the doctor and then left, looking back at the patient. "Something isn't right about this entire situation." She said to herself. Heading back to the break room, she laid down and fell asleep for a good hour before her shift started back up.

When Zia woke up from her pager going off, she nearly whacked her head on the top bunk. Everything was silent, which confused the hell out of her. It was a hospital. And from the look on the clock, it was 10:00 a.m. She only had 2 more hours til her shift was over, but where was the other doctor that was on the top bunk when she came in? He came in later than her and was already out. The bed a mess. Which was not protocol. You were supposed to change the sheets when you were finished.

She left the room and looked in the hallway, no one was there. She went to reception, no one was there. Finally, having a feeling of pure dread, she made her way to Harvey Dent's room, frowning as she saw a nurse leaning over him.

Zia felt a twinge of distrust towards her. Why was she here when no one else was? Deciding to speak up towards her and get her away from her newest patient, Zia ran into the room.

"Nurse! You're needed, I need you to come with me." The nurse froze, turning slowly and Zia noticed something gleam in the harsh hospital light. It was a gun. Not again! She flipped out of the way as it fired and then sprung up, zipping away from the door and down the hall. That was no nurse. That was a man in a nurse costume, with a wig, with… Clown makeup. Oh god, it was her worst nightmare. A clown holding her or one of her patients hostage in her work place. She swallowed, making her way to the front of the hospital and grabbing her bag, heading down the stairs to the emergency entry way. Seeing the buses loading passengers on, she jumped in to what looked like the last one, followed by a few nurses. The hospital went into flames, exploding one building after another. A final nurse was jogging and slid into the bus with ease and confidence, shutting the door after her. Zia sighed softly and put her headphones into her ears, hoping her car was okay from the blast. Her parking spot was well away from the hospital, but debris could be a bitch to clean up. She clicked on one of her favorite songs by _Fall Out Boy_ and sighed again, listening to the lyrics a little too closely.

She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out a joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue  
Weighed down with words too over-dramatic  
Tonight it's "It can't get much worse"  
Vs. "No one should ever feel like..."

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by

Dance, dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up it's last call,  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I...

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by

Why don't you show me a little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress, love

Dance, dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

Why don't you show me a little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)  
I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me

Dance, dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead

Dance, this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance, this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

The headphones were suddenly yanked from her ears, her face contorting into anger until it went blank. Before her stood the clown who shot at her. She swallowed loudly, his Glasgow smile painted red, around his eyes charcoal black emanated the cruelness in his eyes. She swallowed nervously. He was just observing her, sitting on the top of the seat in front of her. He finally spoke, but she didn't know why she found his voice alluring.

"You're an elusive little fox, aren't you?" He said, his voice caressing her nerves with warmth. His smile was cruel and downright malevolent, but Zia was used to it, being the daughter of a mob boss and all. He continued talking, not letting her talk just yet. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you've had training to dodge bullets." He said with a sneer. Her eyes widened when he placed the gun under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Are you a cop?" She shook her head no. He scoffed. "Military?" She shook her head again, looking away from him.

"LOOK AT ME." He demanded in a deadly tone, she glared at him, looking him in the eyes and giving him a deadly stare. "What!" She snapped at him, her anger getting the best of her.

"Where did you learn to roll like that?" He asked, pointing the gun at her temple this time. She evened her breathing and simply said, "I picked it up from here and there." Her nonchalance made him even angrier. "What is your name?" She cleared her throat and stated just her first name. She didn't want him to know her last name. "Venezia." He looked puzzled, and then started laughing. "What kind of fucked up person would name their child Venezia?" She glared daggers at him. When he finally stopped laughing, he asked her what her last name was. "I don't want to tell you." She said to him, his gun waved around at the scared nurses and doctors. "Does anyone know this woman's last name?"

They shook their head no and then looked down, but one cocky little shit had to speak up. "That's Head Surgeon Tesoro." He said sharply, his eyebrows waggling at her suggestively. She seethed at him, her nerves shot and she found herself lunging at him. "I'm going to fucking murder you, you little rat! I'm gonna fucking strangle you with a piano wire!" Her Italian accent had slipped out and he sat cowering in his seat, she could never keep herself under control when she was mad. As soon as she reached him, a hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her back, she fell face first on to the seat where she was sitting, struggling against her captor. "Let me fucking go! I'm going to skin that piece of shit alive! I'll hurt him good! You hear that, _Intern Cross?_ I'm going to castrate you I swear it!"

The clown hissed as she kicked at him, but kept her restrained. "A-ta-ta… These are my hostages to kill. And what kind of person would I be if I let you kill one and none of my boys get to kill one? That doesn't sound very fair. So sit your pretty face down in the seat while I figure out what to do with you." He got off her and she sat right, her features still pissed off.

"Tesoro Hm? Venezia Tesoro. Awful _Italian_ for Gotham, isn't it? You wouldn't happen to be related to… oh, I don't know… Dino Tesoro? The famous Mob boss that terrorized half of America? She looked away, swallowing back her hatred for the intern.

"Yeah, thought so." He started laughing, a very raspy sound and then turned to his boys holding the guns, ignoring her. "We are keeping this one, boys. Don't hurt her, subdue her at all costs, if she even has a _scratch_ on that pretty little body you will all die." They all nodded and Zia felt sick to her stomach.

 _And so it begins._ She thought as she fingered the knife she had picked pocketed from him.

 _ **Disclaimer goes to 'The Dark Knight' because of the plot currently. I do not own anything. ' Dance, Dance' is owned and copyrighted by Fall Out Boy. I only own Venezia and Dino.**_

 _ **Dino- Pronounced DEE-No not Dino as in Dinosaur. DEE-NO.**_

 _ **Rate and Review. I would like for at least 2 reviews for a new chapter to be uploaded. I am proud of this chapter because I wrote it on my way to my new house. Thanks!**_

 _ **And remember,**_

 _ **~CrazyisConstructive**_


End file.
